1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking appliances and appliances for outdoor grills, and particularly to a grill cleaning brush for cleaning grill grates, such as the grates of barbecue grills and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of brushes and scrapers for the cleaning of grill grates of gas and charcoal grills is well known. Typically, grill brushes have a head portion and a handle portion. Such grill brushes usually have metallic bristles, which are generally all of a constant length and form a generally planar abrasive surface. This bristle configuration permits the top surface of the grill to be scrubbed with the grill brush, but does not facilitate the cleaning of the sides of the grill grate bars. Additionally, such cleaning is purely of the abrasive type and does not remove grease, oil or other fluids that may be on the grill.
It is therefore difficult to remove accumulated deposits from the sides of the grate bars without significant effort, and further, it is impossible to clean grease, oil, fat and other liquids or semi-liquids that have accumulated on the grill grate.
Thus, a grill cleaning brush solving the aforementioned problems is desired.